


Take a Nap in a Hammock Day

by Cadpig_WritesSomeStories



Category: The 7D
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_WritesSomeStories/pseuds/Cadpig_WritesSomeStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual celebration of "Take a Nap in a Hammock Day" in Jollywood and everybody is eager to take a nice long nap in their hammocks after "Eat a Big Lunch Day". With 100 trees and 100 hammocks, there should be enough for everyone...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Nap in a Hammock Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's days like today where you feel like you need to take a nap in a hammock. Enjoy!

"Happy Take a Nap in a Hammock Day, Jollywood!" Queen Delightful announced. Everybody in Jollywood gathered in a small forest with 100 trees and 100 hammocks tied to them. "I assume everybody here must be super eager for taking a nice long nap after Eat a Big Lunch Day!" "I know I am." Grumpy said as he held his full stomach. "So let's get the sleeping started!"

She walked over to where a ribbon was tied, bordering between the tired crowd and the hammocks. Lord Starchbottom handed her the giant scissors. "And 3...2...1..." Once Queen Delightful cut the ribbon, the crowd stampeded towards all the hammocks. "I call dibs on the poofy one!" Sleepy said as he jumped into the poofy one and fell asleep almost immediately." Grumpy slowly climbed into the one next to him. "He always gets the most comfortable one." He muttered the himself as he tried to get as comfortable as possible. He felt somebody breathe down his neck so he turned around to see who it was. It was Happy, trying to nuzzle himself against Grumpy. He smiled when his gaze met Grumpy's. "Mind if I snuggle in with you?" Grumpy smirked. "Actually, YES I DO mind!" He shoved Happy off. Happy let out a dazed laugh as he walked to his own hammock.

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom walked in last, avoiding getting trampled on. Queen Delightful walked to her royal hammock and rested her crown by the tree. She was about to get in until she noticed Starchbottom was still standing behind her. "Lord Starchbottom? What are you still doing here? You can go to your hammock you know." Lord Starchbottom looked down. "W-well...there aren't anymore hammocks..." He trailed off. Queen Delightful gasped. "No more hammocks? That can't be! I surely thought we had exactly enough for everybody!" "Well apparently there 100 trees in this forest and 101 people in Jollywood including you and me." "Oh." Queen Delightful breathed.

She climbed into the hammock and scooted over. She patted the space next to her. "Come on in then." Lord Starchbottom's cheeks flushed red. "N-no your majesty. I'm fine, really! The grass is REALLY comfortable. I can just use my hat as a pillow an-" "Lord Starchbottom, it's not take a nap in the grass day. That's not until November 23! Today is Take a Nap in a Hammock Day! Now come on, there's plenty of room." "No, your majesty really I-" "SHHHH!" The Jollwoodians surrounding them were annoyed by their loud dialogue. Queen Delightful looked at Lord Starchbottom. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the hammock. "It's just for a couple of hours Starchbottom." Lord Starchbottom sighed and shifted himself a little to get comfortable. "Okay, fine..."

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom lay there, shoulder to shoulder in silence. Queen Delightful sat up and stretched. "Queen Delightful, are you comfortable?" He asked looking up worriedly at her. "Yes." She yawned as she lay down on top of Starchbottom and wrapped her arms around his body. He felt himself blush an even darker red as she nuzzled herself against him. "Sleep tight." She said tiredly. A few seconds later, Starchbottom heard her snore softly. He looked down at her and smiled. She's so cute he thought to himself. He lowered his hat over his eyes and wrapped his own arms around her. He closed his eyes and started to fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
